catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Maplefern
IRC Can you get on the IRC#windclan'scamp as Oceankit? :] Frostyness 00:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) can i join skyclan name:Sandfoot Descript. pale yellow tom with green eyes AshclawLive Curious 01:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Can I join Skyclan as a Elder named Mouseheart - a small gray she-cat with black stripes. Re: DarkClan I told her she could be like, the temp for the med cat while you were at horse camp. Sorry. You can just tell her it's your position. --NightpawBring on the fight! 23:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Lilypaw(Skyclan) Can Lilypaw be an apprentice? She has been an apprentice for soooooo long and I want her to be a queen. Thanks!Leaf , 22:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I join Shadowclan as Nightclaw - a black she-cat and blue eyes Frostyness 14:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) skyclan can i join as lightningpaw light gray tom with a white underbelly and lighting mark by his flank and a dark blue gray mark on his head thank yous maple o3o--bracken--o3o 00:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Medicine cats Heya Maple, I don't mean to offend you by this or anything but, you have alot of medicine cats. You have 2 in WindClan, one in ThunderClan, one in DarkClan, you have one in RiverClan, you have one in BloodClan and you have 2 in SkyClan. You know, I really don't think thats fair. I have roleplayed only one medicine cat in like the whole time I have been here. I would like to have a chance along with some other users. I think you should either delete some, give away some, or change them back to warriors. You have like at least one medicine cat in almost every clan. I don't mean to offend you, really. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 01:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sketchfu Made a TON of BatxLion stuff, just for us! They'll make such a cute couple, and kits! <3! http://sketchfu.com/drawing/1586829-batxlion, http://sketchfu.com/drawing/1587043-batxlion- hope you <3 them! Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 18:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC)'' Join SkyClan Can I join SkyClan as a queen named Brindledove. She is a silver tabby-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes and is nursing two kits, Featherkit and Scorchkit. Featherkit is a small silver tabby with white paws and blue eyes, and Scorchkit is a dark gray-and-black tom with dark gray eyes. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|''♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]21:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) When are they going to be apprentices (Featherkit and Scorchkit)? Can I get a date and time so I can go on the IRC for that? Dovesong 17:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) dawnpaw&stonepaw Shadowclan DAWNPAW AND STONEPAW HAVE BEEN APPRENTICES FOREVER!!!!! can there please be a warrior ceremony for them please???!!! thanks!! Leafpool123 Join Can I join Shadowclan as an apprentice Darkpaw- a blackshe-cat with grey paws and ice blue eyes Frostyness 16:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool thank you :)Frostyness 17:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It put Darkpaw as Darkfrost Frostyness 17:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan Can I join ShadowClan as a warrior named Sedgebrook. She is a brown tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes and has an apprentice named Skypaw. Skypaw is a pale gray-and-white-she-cat with sky-blue eyes like Sedgebrook. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]] 23:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Glossypaw Can Glossy recieve her warrior name now please? Can we do it on IRC; either, Glossysky, Glossypelt, Glossyheart, Glossyect... Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness!]] 17:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Breeze Hi Maple. Do you still rp Breeze? If you don't could you let me know? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 13:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) crystal Crystal won't be on as much, so crystal is letting us take a fair share of her skyclan cats(all she has in skyclan) All I have in skyclan is Lilypaw(she NEEDS to be a warrior!!!!) and i want some more. Tell me witch ones you like and let me know(although I want to choose some) Thanks! Mothpaw, Flowerpaw, Falconpaw, Cedarpaw & Hollypaw. Hi, Hollypaw(rp'ed by Zoe),Flowerpaw, (rp'ed by me), Falconpaw, (rp'ed by ddevens), Cedarpaw, (rp'ed by Echo) and Mothpaw, (rp'ed by Darkcloud) all need to become warriors. (They're all shadowClan apprentices), please could you arrange a date and time for me and them to be on IRC to get the above cats warrior names and statuses. Thanks, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'''Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!]] Category:Signatures 11:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Maple? Don't reply on my talkpage or anything, just get on the IRC the first chance you get. §₩1ƒ₮¥BLAAAHH, Elder dance! 23:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Skyclan Member???? Hey can i Join Skyclan as an elder Named Cinderfeather(gray she cat with blue eyes and white paws) Cinderpelt123 17:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Skyclan Member???? Hey can i Join Skyclan as an elder Named Cinderfeather(gray she cat with blue eyes and white paws) Cinderpelt123 17:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Redone Look,I've made Acorncloud's warrior image.How is looking? The gost,roxi,11:52,30 april,(UTC) Iron(Ro)- For Approval Just wanted to let you know that I'm making your charecter's char art. Paulmer 02:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) MHMMM OH BBY --[[User:Foxclaw33|'''Monster]]Right here, How should i feel... 08:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ;D --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 19:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) IT'S HAMMER TIME ;D --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 23:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) http://www.boardgame-online.com/g/game.php?g=xmP c: OHBBY [[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 23:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) that's hot. --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 07:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC)